1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved lightweight plastic folding table having a novel, structurally reinforced top and a unique folding leg mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Lightweight folding tables which exhibit superior structural characteristics and easy foldability are in wide demand for many industrial and institutional applications. Entities having great need for such tables include schools, convention centers, hotels, factories, business offices and various governmental entities. Particularly in demand are lightweight tables which are easily foldable for ready portable and storability when not in use.
While many types of lightweight tables been suggested in the past, a typical drawback of such tables is a lack of structural integrity which tends to contribute to limited useful life and to frequent structural failures. As a general rule, when the prior art furniture designers have attempted to correct the structural deficiencies in the prior art designs, the tables becomes excessively heavy and unduly bulky. As will be discussed in greater detail in the paragraphs that follow, the thrust of the present invention is to provide an improved lightweight, readily foldable table which embodies a unique structural reinforcement core that provide superior structural integrity to the furniture without unduly increasing its weight or bulkiness.
Exemplary of typical prior art plastic folding tables are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,576 issued to Cobos et al. The Cobos et al tables include upper and lower plastic table top halves and a framework grid, preferably made of wood, sandwiched therebetween. Another example of a prior art folding table is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,808 issued to Dutro et al. This table has a unitary table top formed of molded plastic preferably having an outer shell of non-cellular plastic with a filling of lightweight hardened foam. Other examples of prior art table constructions can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,338 issued to Bonham and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,470 issued to DeLucas. French Patent No. 1371706 issued to Evans shows a reinforcement member having a multiplicity of upstanding protuberances. However, the balance of the Evans structure is totally dissimilar to that of the present invention.
Because of the general similarities between the table of the present application and the table described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,865, which has been assigned to the assignee of the present inventors, is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.